An unbreakable bond
by zoee102
Summary: What if Katherine had chosen Damon all those years ago? How would the story be different? Read and find out! I may make this a full story. :) Hope you like it! xxx
1. Introduction

Stefan laid on the four-poster bed in the Boarding House.

The room use to be owned by Mrs Flowers but she let Stefan keep it as his own after protecting Fell's Church time after time.

So he and Elena had moved into it.

They helped to move the previous furniture to the basement (an already full room underneath the house) before furnishing it with their shared tastes. Elena had chosen lighter, brighter colours and furnishings. Stefan had been given permission to choose the bed so he had ordered a custom-made beauty.

It had a large embroidered head board with satin fabrics and the frame was dark wood which contrasted beautifully from the pale blue fabric of the curtains. Elena had gasped with joy and had thrown her arms around Stefan as soon as she had seen it. He remembered the joy at that moment; he could be happy just for a little thing like that.

Now he was waiting for his lovely love to come home. She was out with Meredith and Bonnie, her dearest friends, on a shopping trip in town. He imagined Elena's beautiful face; her midnight blue eyes shining, her golden hair lifting in the breeze and her rosebud mouth laughing. Stefan sighed and glanced at the clock, they should be here soon.

At that exact moment, Elena burst into the room. Like so many times before, her angelic beauty took his breath away. "Little lovely love! You're home," He whispered, leaping off of the bed.

He had never regretted asking Katherine to turn him after she chose Damon. Otherwise, he would have never met Elena. Their relationship after that wasn't tainted with bitterness, but with respect and acceptance. It had only intensified after they had protected Katherine from Klaus, who had come looking for her. That had also resulted in Elena discovering her Guardian power.

Stefan had no regrets.

Elena looked at her soul mate with pure love in her eyes. She forgot about the shopping in her hands and let it slide to the floor. The only thing that mattered was her Stefan. His leaf green eyes were filled with kindness and his sensuous mouth was lifted in a smile. She pressed her mouth to his in a light kiss which turned more sensual than planned.

His hand gently stroked her cheek and traced across her shoulders. She shivered with pleasure, feeling every touch through her tank top. Elena laced her hands behind his back, her aura entwined with Stefan's, and emitted pure love and affection. Their auras mingled gold and green, merging together.

Stefan pulled away suddenly and Elena looked slightly offended. Her rosebud mouth slid into a pout. He laughed and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"We have a dinner to get to with Damon and Katherine, love." Stefan reminded her.

"Darling, how long are you planning to spend in the shower?" Damon called.

Katherine had been in the hotel shower for nearly half an hour now. They had checked into a 5-star-hotel in Fortown, the nearest city to Fell's Church. There were other towns situated nearer to Stefan and Elena but none of them had the luxury and classiness of Fortown.

Proof of their tastes, even the restaurant that they were dining at tonight was 5-star.

Flushed and barely grasping a towel, she ran out of the bathroom. Her pale gold hair hung in crazy waves which were bunched together by water and reached mid-thigh. Glinting like sapphires, her eyes made Damon's heart skip several beats. He could make out her slight figure from underneath the towel.

Every time he looked at her, he was blown away by her beauty. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her all those centuries ago. Something like electricity had crackled between them. He loved her. And his brother had loved her. But she had chosen _him._

He walked towards her, his eyes wild with lust. Katherine had literally no idea what it did to him to be alone in the same room as her. A growl ripped out from somewhere inside him. Damon wanted her. Right now.

Katherine met her lovely panther's gaze, her heart beating fast. He was incredibly good looking with thick locks of black hair which fell loose over his forehead. His eyes were jet black; seductive and sexy. Everything contrasted dramatically to his pale yet luminous skin. She had seen what was underneath his black leather jacket, black T-shirt and black jeans. It made an equally demanding lust well up inside her.

Damon pressed her up against a wall, her towel dangerously close to slipping off. He dropped a trail of butterfly kisses from her shoulder, working up her throat and along her jaw. She felt like each kiss was a flame left to sizzle on her skin. Her insides melted like every time she had been in his arms. Katherine exhaled softly, the air felt like it burnt an area on Damon's skin.

If she did succumb to him, they'll be no stopping them then. Katherine gripped her towel tightly and resisted the urge to crush herself to Damon and memorise every single inch of that lean body with her slender fingertips.

But with Damon, nobody has a choice.

He had worked his way up to her chin with butterfly kisses. Only a few centimetres more and his darling would succumb to him.

She gave a sigh; his heart banged against his ribs. Katherine very gently prised Damon's hands off of her. As much as she wanted what he did, they had a dinner to get to.

"Darling," He said in a seductive voice.

She only hitched up her towel and ducked underneath the arm that prevented her from walking. "Tonight," She told him.

Damon needed it soon; it was driving him crazy. "Promise?" He asked, his voice strained by how much he was holding back.

"I promise."


	2. Reunion

Elena fussed in front of the mirror. She repeatedly smoothed down her deep green cocktail dress and combed her fingers through her golden hair.

"Up or down Stefan?" She asked Stefan.

He looked heartbreakingly handsome in a crisp white shirt and Levis. His wild wavy hung around his perfect features and mischievous green eyes. Elena lost her train of thought so she shook her head and showed him what she meant.

First she held her hair up like a pony tail before letting it drop around her shoulders.

"Mm, definitely up." He murmured and kissed the back of Elena's neck. Little shivers of pleasure ran through her.

Stefan admired his Elena as she scraped up her hair in a pony tail. She looked so angelic, with her dark blue gold-flecked eyes determined and her golden hair like a halo around her. The dress accentuated her perfect figure, its green material clinging to her.

Once Elena was happy with her look, she turned to Stefan who offered her his arm. She took it gratefully and they walked out of the building, arm in arm.

She chattered "I called Aunt Judith yesterday. She said that Margret has a recital next week on Wednesday. And she also told me that the shelf that Robert put up last week fell off of the wall. Can you imagine what his face must have been like?"

Elena laughed, lucky to be one of the females who are blessed with a beautiful laugh, Stefan thought.

He graciously opened the door to the passenger seat of his red Jaguar for Elena, who pecked his cheek before climbing in. Stefan closed the door and then sat down in the driver's seat.

"I think that Robert is a DIY man," He replied as he started the engine.

The car cruised through the Old Wood, the trees casting dark shadows across the track. Tarmac started nearer to the clock tower and main square of Fell's Church. Before that it was only bumpy lanes which were only visible because they had been worn down by vehicles over the centuries. Two bright beams lit up the few feet ahead of them and kept them from going off of the road.

"So, what did you get up to whilst I was gone?" Elena asked cheekily.

His hand turned the dial on the radio to his favourite station. "Not much really."

She laughed again and reached out to put her hand on his knee.

A loud thwack sounded as something hit the windscreen. Elena jumped, stopping mid sentence. Stefan hit the brakes and the car became stationary.

They both sent Power to their eyes as well as taking their seatbelts off. Stefan leaned forward into the darkness, sending out his Power to detect anything. He felt a cold, dark presence which put dread straight in his heart. His brain seemed to freeze over in pure fear and he forgot how to function. It was only a flash which made Stefan wonder if he was imagining it or not.

"Elena?" He stroked his hand across her cheek.

Elena had scanned the area, trying to use her stubborn Guardian Power to find anything out of the ordinary. To her annoyance, she hadn't. Stefan on the other hand looked as if he had been able to search the forest around them.

He started the car again quite easily. The windscreen seemed intact but they didn't feel intact themselves. A strange feeling of being watched had settled over them. They spent the rest of the journey in silence, wondering if they had overreacted.

"Come on Damon!" Katherine sang. Her insides were bubbly and happy as they made their way over to the restaurant.

Down the plush, red carpeted steps to the exit and only two roads away was where it was. She entwined her fingers with his which sent a hot thrill through her. Her previously demanding lust appeared yet again but she muffled it as much as she could. One glance at Damon and Katherine could see that he was doing the same.

His hand tightened around hers as they reached the bottom of the staircase. The steward was eyeing her which annoyed him greatly. He barely resisted the urge to rip his head off so that he couldn't stare at his princess any more. A low growl rumbled in his chest and the steward flinched. Obviously, he couldn't blame the steward for staring at his Katherine; she did look beautiful.

With her golden ringlets loose on her shoulders and her wide, appealing lapis luzi eyes which gleamed with happiness, her perfect creamy skin visible from her backless black dress which emphasised her muscular yet feminine figure. He felt warmth inside him as she looked away shyly from the steward, her silvery lashes brushing her cheeks. Damon squeezed her hand lightly and she glanced up at him with a smile.

His Katherine; beautiful, impatient, stubborn, loving and at times shy.

They made their way over to her silver Porsche 911. She climbed in to the driving seat quickly and yanked the door shut. Smirking at Damon, she started the engine. This time, she was going to drive.

Flashing his brilliant smile, he reached for the handle of the passenger seat. He froze halfway and looked up at a dark shadow casted across the sidewalk at the end of the street. Several chills of icy fear ran up his spine. Waves of despair and dread crashed across him, the foam worsening his already frozen heart. He felt the strange sensation of hollow, emotionless eyes boring into him.

A rap on the window snapped him away from it and he forgot to use his Power to probe the area.

He climbed in. His brain had pushed the watching eyes to the back of his mind.

They reached the restaurants in five minutes with teasing comments flying between them. Katherine stopped the car and took the key out of the ignition. When she looked up, Damon was already standing with the door open for her. She felt her heart give a squeeze as she met his fathomless black eyes and perfect features. Her left leg swung out the car first, showing her sculpted thigh and calf. Hearing Damon's sharp inhale, she instantly blushed.

Even after more than 5 centuries, it worked her up when he showed how much he loved her.

"Darling," He whispered, offering her his arm.

After graciously accepting his arm, the two Vampires made their way into the restaurant. Elena's face broke into a smile as she saw them. Even Stefan's eyes lit up.

Elena rose from her seat and exclaimed, "Katherine!"

The two blondes hugged each other as Damon and Stefan exchanged wry smiles. "How are you doing, brother?"

"Alright, I guess. Me and Elena got our replies from Dalcrest two days ago." He wondered if he should tell Damon about the drive from the Boarding House. Mm. Probably not.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Stefan, how do you have patience for human life?"

Despite his tense mood, he cracked a smile.

Katherine and Elena pored over the menu. Even though one was a Vampire, they both seemed to have a mutual interest in food. And this was good food. They discussed which steak to order shortly before Elena turned to the Salvatores.

"Let's order," Elena said firmly, "I'm starving!"


	3. Warmth

"Yes and then he asked 'Why did you bring the basket anyway?'" Elena concluded her stomach hurting from laughter.

Damon was genuinely laughing, which he only did around the three other people seated at this table. They were the only ones who knew what was inside the Damon-shell. Even what they knew was only a fraction of him.

Stefan was wearing a grin but he rarely laughed in front of anybody. He glanced at Elena whose porcelain skin was flushed with laughing. His insides warmed at the sight of her; she was happy. After everything this girl had been through, she was still standing: her parent's death, nearly being killed by Klaus and discovering that she was an Earth Guardian.

Her midnight eyes locked onto his with warmth and affection.

Katherine laid her head on Elena's shoulder. She leaned her head on top of Katherine's, her fragrant curls brushing her cheek. They were quite close now, after being through so much together, and Elena now regarded her as a best friend.

She brushed away the tears from her eyes, "You make me laugh so much, Elena. Look, I'm crying!"

Her comment brought a round of giggles from both of the girls.

A waiter came to collect their plates and glanced quizzically at both of the girls. Damon's protective side resurfaced but he felt Katherine's hand on his knee under the table, her touch burning through his jeans. His black eyes recognised the message in her sapphire ones, _"its okay."_

Once their plates were taken away, both Salvatore s rose from the table to escort their ladies to their cars outside. Katherine's heels clicked on the pavement as they walked across the sidewalk.

"Take care of yourself," Elena said, giving Katherine a hug.

She nodded at Damon levelly, "It was nice seeing you today."

"Likewise," He replied politely.

"Goodbye Damon."

He flashed his brilliant smile at the other Salvatore, "See you soon, brother."

They parted ways, Katherine and Damon walking to their Porsche whilst Stefan and Elena getting in to their Jaguar.

Elena yawned delicately and Stefan smiled, "Should we be getting home now?"

In reply, she curled up against the passenger seat and faced the window. The angle of the streetlight made her golden hair glisten like a halo around her. Her rosebud lips were parted slightly in a way which made Stefan dizzy. The pair of lapis luzil eyes which could be darting, scheming or intimidating were blinking hard in effort to stay awake.

Stefan brushed a light hand across her cheek before he started the car.

Katherine drove as fast as she could, certainly breaking the speed limit, to get back to the hotel.

The overwhelming lust had made its appearance and it was burning inside of her. Every breath needed to be controlled in case she slipped up, every movement had to be thought about twice in case it escaped her. Her muscles were taut as she gripped the steering wheel with both hands.

Part of her wondered if it would come off completely in her hands. That was a_ very_ small part of her.

As soon as the Porsche was outside the hotel she gunned the engine. Her eyes remained anywhere but Damon's face because she knew that it would melt her will like butter.

Both of them ran as inconspicuously as they could: up the velvet stairs and down two corridors.

Damon whipped out the key and jammed it into the key hole. He threw open their door after a lightning fast unlocking.

Once the door had closed, he turned to face Katherine.

Her eyes were still avoiding him but he walked towards her anyway. She side-stepped him and whispered "Not here,"

Katherine took a few steps backwards to the balcony and jumped off of it. Her body changed into a snowy white owl which flew off quickly.

Damon followed, his insides compacting as he leapt after her. The moonlight danced on his jet black feathers, giving off rainbow hues. He was proud of his crow form. Well he was proud of every form of his. He kept his gaze focused on the snowy white speck a few feet ahead of him. Damon opened his beak to caw after about 10 minutes but a thought from Katherine stopped him.

"_Just there, that field. No neighbours for miles."_

He grinned internally and followed the owl ahead of him in descent. The change from Damon-crow back to Damon was very graceful and cat like. Katherine stood a few feet ahead of him. Her ringlets glinted silver in the moonlight.

The grass was long and untrimmed, a shack was located to the right of the field; proof that no one would come here.

"Katherine," He said darkly.

Turning, Damon saw the lust filled in her eyes, the love she felt for him clear. The intensity was enough to make him want to kiss her.

Damon ran towards her and crushed his mouth to hers. A dizzying shock went through him as her lips responded equally fervently to his. The leash on his lust was released and it was enough to make both of them go wild.

Their kisses became more passionate and aggressive. Hands wandered and fabric was ripped off, scraps flying left and right. Fierce love echoed through their minds as they memorised each other, every curve and dip. The grass should have been scorched by their love if it were a fire.

Stars glinted overhead as the two Vampires tangled in an embrace.

"I love you Katherine."

"I love you Damon."


	4. Tendrils of mist

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't had much time to update. Exams and all… but no worries! They are over! (For now)… Let's just get on with the story. Zoë xx **

_The mist was thick and choking. Everywhere was grey; it was the only colour visible. _

"_Where am I?" Bonnie wondered. _

_She felt a sudden fear that she was becoming part of the fog. Just to make sure, she glanced down. Phew, still the same Bonnie._

_Bonnie tried to walk but found that she was rooted to the spot. "Uhm…." She said uncertainly. She attempted at grappling the air around her but her arms were pinned to her body. _

_Loneliness swept over her, it would be enough to make her faint if she was able to move. It fogged her mind and she wasn't sure if she could see anything._

_A figure cut through the fog. Dark and mysterious. A cloak hung over their head. _

_The Power that they were radiating as well as the sheer bloodlust of their aura was enough to make her heart freeze. It was red, rusty with patches of black. A black clad hand reached out toward her and she screamed…._

"Wake up! Bonnie." Meredith's voice awoke her from her sleep.

The sheer sight of her made Bonnie leap up and into Meredith's arms. Sobs broke out from her chest, tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew it had been a nightmare but it had felt so real.

Patting her back, Meredith soothed her gently. Once the tears had stopped, she sat Bonnie down on her bed.

Her tone was crisp and level. "Now Bonnie, what happened?"

Bonnie rushed through the nightmare that was still fresh in her head. She felt out of breath like she had just run a marathon.

Meredith stared coolly and speculatively at her. Her eyes were probing, calculating the state Bonnie was in.

"How are you here anyway?" Bonnie blurted before she could stop herself.

"I came to see you, we're going to Hot Springs today, remember? Your Mum said that you were upstairs sleeping." She replied, gracefully picking out clothes for Bonnie.

Hot Springs…how could she have forgotten?

Bonnie smiled ruefully at the tall girl, "Thanks Meredith. I'll wash up now."

She looked very innocent and young in her pyjamas with sheep patterns all over them. Meredith felt sisterly towards Bonnie, one of her best friends and the sister she never had. So did most people. It was hard not to love this girl who seemed to be made out of cotton candy.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Meredith replied smoothly.

Elena blinked her eyes open groggily. A thin yet bright shaft of sunlight broke through a crack in the curtains. She was still in her cocktail dress which was now crinkled after being slept in.

Annoyingly, she hadn't bothered to change last night.

Stefan lay next to her, his face pale and as handsome as always. His dark waves were freely lounging across his forehead. Her heart gave a little squeeze.

Oh, Stefan. He had carried her from the car when she had fallen asleep. She bent over to drop a kiss on his cheek. Her Stefan. Her love.

Quietly creeping out of the bed, she grabbed a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top from the cupboard. The material was soft as anything, which is why Elena loved it so much. It reminded her of the moment when she first met Stefan…

…The morning had felt different. When she had watched the Porsche creep lazily into the car park she had known what she wanted. That moment when Elena followed Stefan into the building as he compelled the lady to let him join the school. He had turned around with his glasses off and captivated her with his forest green eyes.

She blinked twice and had stepped forward. Her red ribbon had slid out of her hair so it was lying on the floor. He had bent down to pick it up for her.

"Thanks," Elena had whispered her palms slick with sweat. What was wrong with her?

After swallowing, she had held her hand out, "I'm Elena Gilbert."

He had smiled in a way that had broken her heart, "Stefan, pleased to meet you."

A shot of warmth had run up her arm as he had shaken her hand. She knew that she loved him from that moment...

…Elena took a cool shower and tied her hair back with a pale blue ribbon. Her eyes were wide with excitement, eagerly anticipating the picnic with her friends. She tucked a strand of gold hair behind her ear.

"Love?" Stefan's voice brought her running into the room.

She leaped into his arms, inhaling the familiar scent of his sweater. He brushed his lips across the top of her head. A delicious shiver ran through her. "Excited?"

"Yes!" Elena laughed and pecked him on the lips. She slid out of his lap to allow him to get ready.

He kissed her passionately, entwining his fingers with hers. Their hands were pinned to the bed by Stefan and his mouth moved wildly against hers. His tongue traced her bottom lip. Elena probed his mind. She found a jumble of warm feelings, joy and happiness for being with her and pure love for her. Beyond that was a sheer passion which matched hers. A cold feeling of fear was beyond that and Elena was unsure if he was aware of it himself.

Elena broke away smiling at him, her heart thumping, "I love you."

"Love, I love you more than words can say." He replied.

Damon stared up at the dawn breaking over head. He tilted his head back, breathing slowly. It was good to be alive. Katherine was lying curled up on top of him.

Even though he knew that she was awake, he didn't try to make conversation. They sat there together in the sun for a few moments. Katherine liked feeling Damon's body against her own. She liked hearing her heart beat in time with his. They were breathing when they didn't need to but that's what they did to each other.

She turned and pecked his bare shoulder, luminous and toned. Heat coursed through Damon's body on contact. He moaned.

He flipped them both over so that he was on top of her and kissed her. Her mouth pecked down his neck. Her canines grew but they politely rested on his throat, waiting for permission.

Damon nodded. They broke the skin at his neck.

He was almost floating as she drank his blood. The feeling was as good as her kissing him. It was like he was lying in a bath of golden light. It was gentle and amorous

A rush of memories engulfed him from when he was human: the night when Katherine appeared in her bedroom and they had exchanged blood. He had kissed her feverishly, glad that she was choosing him instead of his brother. His human heart had banged against his ribs with unfamiliar emotions as it had when he had first met her.

Horses racing across a dirt path, his father- Giussepe Conte di Salvatore- yelling at him for dropping out of his studies, ballrooms and feasts he had in his past.

The memories suddenly broke off as Katherine pulled away from him. Her lips were swollen from their kissing. The sight of them only made Damon want to kiss her more.

She scratched her nail across her throat, tilting her head back oh so invitingly. Damon's eyes zeroed onto her throat. He kissed the skin before his canines pushed gently into her throat.

Her blood was like a thread connecting them to each other and it allowed both of them to feel how much they loved one another. The passion, the love, the desire they felt around each other was clear.

Katherine brushed her fingers through his hair as memories floated through her mind. First meeting Damon, kissing him for the first time-how passionate and demanding it had been-, the secret joy on his face when she had chosen him that night.

All the old memories were rising to the surface and they rushed forward through the centuries they had been together, the kisses exchanged, the moments had.

Damon left her throat and kissed her lips very gently. He lifted her chin, looking deep into her eyes, "I will never leave you."


	5. I am watching

"Stefan, do you have the sandwiches?" Elena called. She had sorted through the basket already and mentally ticked off everything that she had promised to bring. Everything apart from the sandwiches.

Her fingers drummed absently on the red paint-work of the Jag. Where was he?

He appeared just then, the angle of the sunlight making his eyes gleam with joy. A brown paper bag in his right hand proved that he had heard her after all.

She smiled involuntarily and held out her hand for the bag. Stefan raised his eyebrows but said nothing as he handed it to her.

Shutting the trunk, she turned and said "Right, let's go then."

The air was sultry with the heat, the sun beating down on the windshield as they drove. Not a single cloud was visible in the cornflower blue sky. A cool breeze from the AC fanned Elena. She leaned her head back against the seat and sighed.

Stefan looked across and smiled at her. He didn't feel the heat as much as she did since his body temperature was significantly cooler than hers.

Green was all around them in the Old Wood. Sunlight bounced off the leaves giving them a shine much like his eyes and birds tweeted strings of song which overlapped into a haphazard harmony.

It was going to be a good day.

Bonnie jumped out of Meredith's car with the picnic basket on her arm. The sun shone into her eyes, blinding her and making her shade them with her hand.

"Matt!" She called excitedly.

Her broad, tanned friend was by the lake, placing a cool box and a drawstring bag next to each other.

He turned around and smiled at her. Matt's blue eyes were open, friendly and clearly showed that he was enjoying the weather as much as everyone else was.

She dumped the basket by his things before running back to the car to change into a green bikini.

Meredith was already stretching by the stream, looking flawless in a navy one-piece. Her eyes casually observed the area.

A sudden, sickening chill ran through her as she felt eyes on her back. They were bloodthirsty and not at all friendly. Her hunter senses were ignited and she narrowed her eyes to one part of the trees around them. A tremor shook through her, one of icy fear and golden eyes danced across her vision.

She gasped deeply and stumbled backwards into Matt's tall frame who grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Whoa, Meredith, you okay?" He asked gently. His gaze was filled with worry as he looked down at her.

Meredith fought the suddenly appealing urge to let Matt hug her, to let him comfort her and explain her darkest secret. Nobody could know what she was. Even though she craved the human closeness, she couldn't give in.

Putting of a false smile, she blinked back her tears and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay Matt."

A small trickle of warmth heated her heart as his gaze lingered on her for a beat longer than necessary. She looked away quickly and Matt let go of her arm.

He busied himself with helping Bonnie off of the top of his car. "What are you doing up here?"

She squealed in surprise and then giggled at the look of puzzlement on his face. Her T-shirt was back over her bikini to stop her from getting sun-burnt. Her pale, translucent skin didn't tan well so she couldn't stay in the sunlight in just her bikini.

"I saw a bird's nest up here and I was going to move it!" Bonnie explained.

Matt shook his head and offered his arms to help her off of the car.

Her brown eyes were laughing at him as soon as she got down. She begged him to place the nest on a branch at the top of the tree.

The Jag drove in at that moment and Matt watched as Elena climbed out of the car. He watched her look across the roof at Stefan, on the other side, with only love and affection.

His chest tightened with jealousy. Not at the fact that she was with Stefan but the fact that Stefan had someone that loved him so much.

Bonnie ran to hug them both as they walked towards the lake and Meredith calmly strode over to greet them.

He loosened his shoulders, feeling warmth surge through him at the sight of Meredith. Matt shook his head, unfamiliar of these emotions, and began to set up the picnic.

The girl lay limp between Katherine and Damon. She was quite young, maybe eighteen, with straight black hair and innocent eyes. The only thing that she would remember would be getting drunk at a bar and being sent home in a taxi by a stranger.

Katherine took a last sip of her blood; it was quite clean and refreshing, better than any other blood in the bar. She clearly didn't drink or take drugs which made it much nicer.

There was a small dot of blood on the cushioned seat that they were laying on which Damon wiped with a black handkerchief from his pocket. He was lounging lazily on the seat, his eyes taking in the packed bodies and strobe lights in the room next to him.

Damon glanced at Katherine who was compelling a guy to take the girl home. He rose from couch and offered his hand to her.

"Shall we dance, darling?" He asked.

She used his hand to pull herself up so that she was standing right in front of him. "Why yes, Sir Salvatore."

He grinned and towed her into the main nightclub. The room was packed with dancing bodies; hot and the smell of alcohol and sweat was infused in the air.

Katherine spun around so that her eyes were on Damon and moved his hands down to her waist. Something heated behind her navel as soon as his hands made contact.

They danced in time to the music, their eyes locked onto each other's. Katherine tilted her head back as he nuzzled into her throat.

A ripple of pure pleasure spread through her. She moaned softly as his canines slid into her throat.

Everything became soft at the edges and she glanced around to see if anyone was watching them closely.

A feeling of being watched unsettled her, making her gaze refocus. She could feel a dark aura in the room. It was bloodthirsty and it wanted to _kill._

She felt an uncertain daze come over her. It turned her legs into Jell-o and something flashed across her mind.

It was a dark thought, and it said that…it wanted her to _die._

After shaking off the initial shock, she managed to snag the end of the escaping thought. Keeping a firm hold of it, Katherine traced back to its sender by following a path of what looked like silver dust that the thought had left.

The path wasn't that long which unnerved her; the sender must be nearby.

Katherine had just stepped into the mystery figure's mind when they turned around and threw her out. It was like someone slamming the door in her face.

Her eyes opened with a start and they were looking straight into Damon's black ones.

They had been sharing blood just then and he had felt her mind wander off. Damon had also felt the dark thought but her mind had pushed him out when she had begun to pursue the thought.

He had stood there for the last few moments staring at her.

Before the person had thrown Katherine out of their mind, she had managed to see one image; a black and red furred tail.


	6. See what I can do?

**Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews; I am taking your criticisms on board. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Zoë xx**

"What the hell happened in there?" Damon asked, walking out after Katherine into the car park.

She raked her shaking hands through her now sweaty curls, getting her fingers tangled in her hair. Her leather pants seemed to stick to her and her high-necked blouse was pressing. Katherine had to resist the urge to rip both off of her person.

Walking away from Damon and lifting her head to the sky, she tried to calm herself.

One image, one image that had set her off like this.

'_Oh, and the promise of death._' A voice reminded her.

That was it for her.

She may be a bad-ass, impatient, gorgeous Vampire but underneath all that, parts of that sweet, docile girl remained from centuries ago and right now she couldn't cope with the pressing thoughts of death and being threatened by God knows what.

Not since Klaus.

When Klaus had found her in Fell's Church and killed that young girl, Katherine had been furious. He was her problem. He wanted revenge on her. Nobody else should've got involved or been affected.

Stefan had insisted on helping with his girlfriend, Elena. Katherine hadn't been keen on bringing a human into this but when she had met her everything had frozen.

Elena looked exactly like her.

The hair was straight and more blonde. And sure she was a few inches taller but her face was exactly the same as hers.

She had been unnerved at first, they both had, but as they had got to know each other she realised that she quite liked her as a friend. Elena was fun, witty, intelligent and kind.

During the fight with Klaus, her Guardian Power had been unlocked in a blast of white light that had knocked Klaus clean off of his feet.

Even now, Elena was working on mustering up the same amount of Power.

And, Katherine thought dizzily, if there was a new threat, how were they going to fight it?

The tube lights inside the car park blurred around her. Her feet became unsteady in her heeled boots and she felt herself sway dizzily.

Damon ran forward to catch her as everything went dark.

Elena dived into the water from the ridge above. Her gold bikini glinted in the sunlight as she swam back to the surface. Stefan looked over at her lovingly as he turned the burgers on the barbecue.

She put her shirt back on and went over to kiss him, the lightest peck on the lips.

Her arms stayed around his neck and he could hear the barbecue sizzling next to them. "Having fun?" She asked, smiling up at him.

Dropping another kiss on her lips he replied, "You're here, so of course."

"I'm offended." Meredith said dryly, reaching for a soda from the cool box.

She was bone dry despite having just dived before Elena. It kind of made her look more flawless and stunning than ever.

There was a splash behind them as Bonnie dived into the water. Stefan glanced over, feeling the strangest dark presence near the water.

Her eyes were shining like brown orbs as she got out of the water by the cluster of trees. "Did you see that? I've never dived so-"

A paw fastened around her ankle and yanked her into the trees behind them. The fear in those innocent brown eyes drove Stefan forward as he raced into the bushes. He hadn't fed for nearly a week but he had just enough Power to go after her.

"Bonnie!" He yelled. The leaves shook as he burst through the trees yet he made no noise sprinting through the forest.

Stefan directed power to her eyes and scanned the forest around him. After about a mile, he could sense her aura. It was waning like a fading light. His stomach flipped over in fear; she was just an innocent young girl. The thought of her being hurt was like imagining a bird falling from a tree.

The dark presence was stronger hear, thick as fog to his Vampire vision. His spine had chills constantly running down it, chills of terror.

Blood scented his nose and he snapped his head to the right to see a trail of red.

_Bonnie? Are you there?_ He asked telepathically for precaution but remembered if the attacker was supernatural, they would probably hear him anyway.

A crumpled figure lay among some branches, blood smeared across the forest floor surrounding them. A shock of red hair identified her as Bonnie. Her arms were splayed out around her and there were twigs in her hair like she had been dragged here.

He deliberated for a moment, torn between feeding her blood and searching for the attacker.

_Screw it_. Stefan thought, biting it to his wrist and sitting Bonnie up.

Her pulse was faint but there. He exhaled a gust of air, wondering why this felt so wrong.

Maybe because he only shared blood with Elena and that was an act of love. Feeding blood to anyone else but his Elena felt wrong. It felt strangely intimate.

Thank God they knew what he was, they had discovered it when Klaus-an Old One-had decided to visit town. He remembered the revulsion on their face which had morphed into understanding as they accepted the explanation behind all the strange events happening in town.

Klaus had started the curse for Tyler Smallwood by making him feed on Vicki Donovan's blood to make him a werewolf. He had almost exposed all that was supernatural in Fell's Church.

But they had managed to stop him.

Bonnie spluttered underneath him and his attention was back to her. A spot of red was on her chin, startling against her pale skin. "Stefan?" She whispered feebly.

He glanced at her before scooping her up into his arms. "What attacked you?" Stefan asked, harsher than intended.

Tears shined in her eyes as she stared hollowly at him. Something even worse than dread was in her gaze, "It was a fox, a red and black fox with golden eyes."

Damon sat on the floor of the car park with Katherine in his arms. Her curls fell over his arm as he held her tightly. Her mind had been frantic over some streak of dread which he was on the verge of discovering before she had passed out.

But that was the funny thing, Vampires didn't faint.

A very drunk couple stumbled into the car park. They were shouting in slurred voices and smelling strongly of alcohol. The girl's hair was fake-blonde and the guy looked old enough to be her father.

"You okay?" The guy questioned with a drunken smile.

Wrinkling his nose, he picked Katherine up and laid her on the trunk of the car. These pesky humans were getting on his nerves at the wrong time. His jaw shifted and his canines grew in irritation. He spun around, faster than the human eye could follow.

Damon jumped on the guy, snapping his neck after one whiff of his blood. The girl didn't look alarmed but clapped her hands like a child watching a magic trick. He didn't bat an eyelid as he grabbed her by the hair.

She cried out when Damon yanked her down to expose her throat. He sunk his fangs into her neck not at all gently. The girl writhed underneath him, crying out.

Damon felt a thrill go through him as her life force transferred into him. It was like an energy boost and it surged the Power inside him. He kept on drinking, keeping the flow of energy between them until her heart gave up and there was no more blood in her body.

He let her drop to the floor with a thump, wiping his mouth with the edge of his sleeve. That was his first kill in years. Katherine discouraged killing humans, saying that it was immoral.

_Katherine_

Who was lying on the trunk of his car. He needed help. He had to call Stefan.

Hands trembling, Damon pulled his mobile out of his pocket.


End file.
